Bordakh
Bordakh were a model of Vahki who patrolled Ga-Metru. History Creation The Bordakh were the Vahki that patrolled Ga-Metru. They were created, like all Vahki, by Nuparu and their construction was mainly carried out by Po-Matoran. Toa Metru Search for the Great Disks During the Toa Metru's Search for the Great Disks, Toa Metru Nokama set off looking for Vhisola, who had gone missing and knew infomation about the Ga-Metru Great Disk. However, as she searched the Ga-Matoran's home, a number of Vahki caught attention of her and decided to capture her so they could decided whether or not she was in fact a Toa. However, Nokama was able to escape and return to the dwelling later to find a Bordakh patrol had been place on guard around the hut. She then created a distraction using her Elemental Powers over Water and tricked the Vahki. Some time later, after finding Vhisola and teaming up with Orkahm and Toa Matau, Nokama returned to Ga-Metru to find the Ga-Metru Great Disk in the Silver Sea. While she enbarked on her mission to retrieve it from the jaws of the Dweller of the Deep, a squad of Bordakh attacked Matau and the Matoran. The battle lasted until Nokama resurfaced and the Dweller of the Deep burst out after her, crushing the Vahki as it landed. Wanted When Makuta Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume, he made the Toa Metru appear as villains and ordered the Vahki to arrest them. A squad of Bordakh attacked the three escaped Toa Metru; Vakama, Nokama, and Matau, while they were on a rooftop in Ga-Metru. One of these Bordakh was responsible for managing to use its Staff of Command on Nokama, forcing her to turn on the other two Toa and push Vakama off of the roof. The Toa of Fire was luckily able to discover that his Disk Launcher could also operate as a Jet-Pack. As he shot back into the air he also realized that it could fire Kanoka Disks at the same time. He then rained a hail of Shrink Kanoka on the squad of Bordakh, shrinking them in the process. However, after a brief skirmish between Nokama and Matau, the Toa of Water was accidentally knocked off of the roof only to be caught by Vakama, having snapped out of the Bordakh's command due to the shock of the fall. Destruction The Bordakh were all destroyed when the Visorak invaded Metru Nui. Abilities and Traits They were the most intelligent and cunning of the Vahki. However, Bordakh enjoyed the thrill of a chase and would often toy with lawbreakers they found before capturing them. The Bordakh would generally rely on their Staffs of Loyalty to force a target into immediately turning them into loyal servents of Turaga Dume and the Vahki. A Target would be willing to tell the Bordakh anything they knew about other potential lawbreakers and feel no need to rebel. Set Infomation *The Bordakh were released, in late 2004, with the Vakhi set line. The Bordakh set number was 8615. *This set contained 33 pieces, including a Kanoka Disk Launcher. Category:Robots Category:2004 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Metru Nui Category:Ga-Metru Category:2004 Sets Category:Vahki